A Win is a Win
by AllTheShips8
Summary: An Erza x Jellal gender bend. Male Erza decides that female Jellal needs to be punished after female Jellal accused male Erza of cheating during their training match. No real plot, basically just all lemon.


A Win is a Win

Female Jellal = Jalil

Male Erza = Ezra

Male Mirajane = Marcello

Female Mystogan = Misty (mentioned)

Ezra and Jalil were training late into the evening outside the Fairy Tail guildhall. The two were holding their own against the other, both taking labored breaths. Just as the two pushed away from each other, the guildhall doors opened, Marcello stepping out.

"You two are still going at it?" Marcello questioned, locking up the guildhall. Turning, he placed his hands on his hips, "You know Jalil, it's easier to convince people that you're Misty when you're not out in the open without the cloak."

Ezra waved the other man off, "It'll be fine. Nobody who isn't a member comes to the guildhall this late anyway."

Marcello shrugged his shoulders, walking past the two. "Don't stay out too late now!"

"Thanks Marcello," Jalil called as he walked away.

The pair continued to spar for several more minutes, each countering the other's moves. Ezra became quickly frustrated once more at not being able to take the small woman down. But that was something he loved about her; she was strong, and determined.

"Requip!" Ezra announced, his regular body armor quickly changing into one that allowed him more free movement. And little cover.

Jalil sputtered, her eyes wide as she drank in the sight with her eyes. Ezra's armor left little to the woman's imagination. Of course, she knew what was under the small bits of metal, but the idea of the small covering falling from Ezra's masculine form excited her. And lost her the sparing match.

"Oof!" she exclaimed, Ezra quickly pinning her to the ground. "Cheater."

Ezra smirked down at the woman beneath him. "I did no such thing, and you know it. I won because I'm stronger."

"Mm," Jalil agreed, "that's okay. I don't mind." Her hands slowly slid up from Ezra's waist, up his stomach and chest, to his shoulders. "I don't mind your strength at all."

Ezra's eyes flashed with desire, straddling the hips of Jalil. Cupping the back of her neck with one hand, and bracing the other beside her face, he leaned down, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Their lips worked against and with the other's as Jalil's hands explored Ezra's bare chest and arms. Moving from her lips, Ezra kissed his way across her cheek to her ear, licking behind he lobe and breathing heavy in a way he knew drove Jalil wild.

"Ah," Jalil mewled, arching her back so her chest touched Ezra's, her hands stilling on the sides of his ribs. She had almost completely forgotten they were outside, but remembering their positions, decided to change it. "Ezra," she called.

"I like when you say my name," he purred, kissing behind her ear.

Without warning, Jalil began to tickle the sides of Ezra's ribs. Crying out on a laugh, Ezra let go of Jalil's neck, and began to pull back away from the mage. Using Ezra's pulling back, Jalil pushed his chest, rolling the two so she now sat straddling his hips. She continued her relentless tickle attack.

"Oh! How the tables have turned my dear Ezra! Who is the winner now?!" she laughed, the muscular man beneath her wiggling in an attempt to throw her off and free himself from the torture.

Grabbing Jalil's wrists, Ezra managed to stop the assault. Sitting up, he smiled at the woman on his lap as she wrapped her legs around him. "Now that, was cheating."

"But a win is still a win," Jalil declared. "You can let go of my wrists now, Ezra."

Ezra flashed a devilish smiled at the beautiful mage, her shoulder-length blue hair a wild mess from both training and rolling around. "Oh, no, I can't do that. You've proven yourself to be untrustworthy. You need to be punished."

Jalil swallowed. "Punished?" But, they weren't anywhere near their home.

Ezra's smirk didn't falter. "Oh, yes. Severely punished indeed." Lifting the girl by her bottom, Ezra made his way toward the back of the guildhall. "Right now."

"But Ezra-"

"Shh. Those being punished are not permitted to speak unless spoken to." His voice was deep with need. Lifting Jalil up higher he instructed, "Reach up behind you onto the ledge there. There should be a spare key somewhere that the master keeps around." Jalil did as she was told, finding the key after only a moment. "Good, now open the door."

Once inside, Ezra locked the door as Jalil placed the key on a nearby table. They had entered through a back door, and ended up in the storeroom. Still holding Jalil in his arms, Ezra quickly crossed the room, and out into the main building. Kicking some stools aside with his feet, he placed Jalil upon the bar, spreading her legs so he could fit between them.

"Are you ready for your punishment?" he asked, smirking as he ran his hands up her thighs.

"What's my punishment?" she asked, silently both cursing and praising herself for wearing a skirt for easier movement in training today.

"You'll see," Ezra said as he pulled Jalil's shirt over her head. The woman blushed, but made no move to cover herself. Ezra had seen all her before, and this side of him was not new to her. In fact, it quite excited Jalil. After, Ezra removed Jalil's bra before giving her more instructions, "Now, place both of your hands on my shoulders, and do not remove them. Else your punishment will be increased."

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" Ezra asked, smirking as he ran one hand up her body to her breast, pinching the nipple between two of his fingers.

"Yes, ma'am," she responded, her voice a squeak.

Ezra rolled her right nipple between his fingers as he began to kiss her neck, enjoying the small sounds she made at his hands. Bringing his other hand up, he began to kneed the other breast as her legs wrapped around him, attempting to pull him closer to her core. Ignoring her silent request, Ezra pulled back, a verbal protest coming from Jalil as his hands stopped fondling her.

"I want you to keep your eyes on me," Ezra demanded. "Keep them open."

Jalil nodded, and Ezra began to run his right hand up her thigh, using his left to hold her hip in place. Jalil's eyes went wide as he began to stroke her center with one finger, over her panties. Finding the nub that is her clitoris, Ezra began to apply pressure, gently and slowly moving his finger in a circle. When Jalil threw her head back on a moan, Ezra stopped, using that same hand to grasp her chin and turn it to look at him.

"I told you to keep your eyes on me," he warned, smiling. "It's part of your punishment." Jalil nodded, and Ezra slowly let his hand glide down her body, back to her core. Rubbing two fingers over her entrance above her panties, Ezra smirked as the woman blushed. "Already wet, Jal? My, my, eager tonight, are you? Do you enjoy being punished?" Jalil shook her head. "No?" He leaned in close, whispering hoarsely into her ear, "I think you're lying. And I don't like liars."

Pulling back, he equipped a small pocked knife, cutting off Jalil's panties as she made a sound of protest. Now, even after they were done, Ezra would have the satisfaction of knowing Jalil had to walk across town, in a skirt, with no panties, just to get home. Free of the restraining garment, Ezra pushed two fingers directly into Jalil.

"Ah!" she called, wanting to close her eyes as Ezra began to move his fingers within her. But she didn't, because she knew if she did then he would stop.

Using his left hand that had been on her hips, Ezra used his thumb to press against and rub circles on Jalil's clitoris. Moving his fingers in and out of her at a steady rhythm, he knew she would not last long. If there was one thing Ezra knew, it was how to work Jalil's body. Jalil began to tremble at the hands of her lover, moaning and struggling to keep her gaze on his face as his fingers expertly worked her. She was turning to putty beneath his hands, and she knew that he knew it, a sexy smirk upon his face. Her breath was coming in labored pants, and she knew she was close.

"Don't cum until I give you permission," he instructed, smirking as Jalil's eyes went wide in terror.

"Ezra, please," she begged, knowing that she was about to be on the edge any moment.

"Don't do it," Ezra warned.

Jalil groaned, tilting her head back and closing her eyes in concentration. Her body was shaking with need and desire so close to her climax. Biting her lip, she bucked her hips into Ezra's experienced hands. "Pleeeeease," she begged, moaning at the end. "Ezra please, I can't hold on."

"Not yet," he told her, pumping his fingers in and out of her, coating them with her juices. Jalil's face contorted as she concentrated on not falling over the edge into the pool of ecstasy she knew awaited her. After a few more moments, Ezra finally told her, "Now, cum on my fingers."

With her head still tilted back, Jalil let out a low moan deep in her throat. Holding out on her orgasm only made it all that more intense, something she was sure Ezra knew. He regularly talked about and swapped sex secrets with the other men in Fairy Hills. Jalil almost let her body sink back onto the bar, when Ezra chuckled.

"That's too bad. Looks like you're going to have to be punished again." When her eyes flew open and met his in confusion, he told her, "You didn't keep your eyes open and on me, like you were told." He pulled his fingers from her sex as she let out a groan at the loss. Holding his fingers up, they were shiny and coated in her desired. Finally, he smirked at her, holding them out to her. "Clean them."

"What?" she asked, appalled. He had never asked her to do this before.

"You heard me," Ezra smirked. "Clean them, with your mouth." When he pressed the slicked fingers against her lips, she opened for him. She closed her mouth around his fingers, sucking on them and twirling her tongue around each digit. "There, that's right. How do you taste?"

Jalil just nodded her head, and when Ezra pulled his fingers from her mouth, there was one string of saliva that connected his fingers and her mouth. She let out a sound as Ezra pushed her down onto the bar, and climbed up on top with her, turning her so that they both lay along the top. Her eyes raked over his body as he equipped into nothing but his birthday suit. His member was already at attention, but when she reached out to touch it, he stopped her.

"Nuh-uh, Jalil. You still need to be punished," he smiled down at her, positioning himself between her as he put one of each of her legs on his shoulders. "Now, do you want this?" he asked, rubbing his hard cock against her slick lips, coating himself in her juices.

"Yes," she said softly.

"What was that?" he asked, sticking just the tip of himself in her, before pulling it out, and repeating.

"Yes!" she said louder.

"Yes what?" he played dumb, continuing his action. "What do you want Jalil? What do you want me to do to you?"

Her face flushed as she told him, "I want you to fuck me."

"Come again?" he smirked as she wiggled beneath him, groaning in anticipation of having him. "Yell what you want."

"I want you to bury yourself deep within me and fuck me until I don't remember who I am!" she yelled, ending on a scream of pleasure as Ezra pushed hard and deep within her.

"Like that?" he asked, pulling almost all the way out, before slamming back in.

"Yes!"

Ezra slowly picked up his pace, holding onto her hips even as she grabbed hold of the pillar at the end of the bar above her head. Jalil's face was contorted in pleasure as she moaned Ezra's name, his own head thrown back in a primal way. The guildhall was filled with the sounds of their bodies slapping together, the wet sound of Jalil's sex unmistakable. Ezra could feel himself approaching his end, and reached a hand between them to rub Jalil's clitoris, trying to coax her into a second orgasm before he reached his.

"E-Ezra!" she called. "I-I'm almost!"

"Cum for me!" he yelled, trying to hold off on his own until he knew she had finished.

"AH!" she screamed, her walls clenching around him as she came.

"Nnng," Ezra groaned, finishing within her as he felt her walls milking him. Pulling out on a moan, the bar was splashed with the result of their sex. "We're going to have to clean up before we leave."

Jalil nodded weakly. After a moment's rest, the two smiled at each other before cleaning up the bar, and setting the stools back where they belonged. Lastly, Ezra picked Jalil's cut panties up from the ground. When Jalil held her hands out for the ruined panties, Ezra just shook his head with a smile, and added them to his arsenal of armor, keeping them in a category titled _For Fun_.

"I'll just hold onto these. It'll be my prize for winning," he told her, giving her a wink.


End file.
